Mallasse
by K-K-Girl
Summary: Uhm, Legsy is sick... why? how? who? what? when? where? why? L/A MPREG u no like u no read.
1. Problem found and a feast ruined

A/N: hey peeps! Uh......... *starts to sweat* erm, okay, this is me first LotR fic, its a Bookverse/Movieverse crossover, so, ehm... also a AU b/c I am not sure as to how to write a few members of the Fellowship *cough* so Gandalf left with Galadriel, Boromir is dead *dur* and that's that... so, uh, BE NICE!!!!! I'm not partial to flamers, but if I get one then I'll post it along with my comments. Rest-assured, the flamer WILL be embarrassed. Now that I'm done with that, um, I really, really, really like Constructive Criticism. One doesn't have to review, if they don't wish... it's not like I completely *live* off of reviews... but as of mentioned before, a Beta-reader/Constructive Criticism will be welcomed open-palmed! I want to fix as many mistakes as possible, see. Oh, and in my AU Elves can get sick and all of that good stuff in the first twenty years of their lives, then they become "fully immortal" as I put it.  
  
Whew, long Author's Note!  
  
Heh.  
  
Disclaimer: EVERYTHING that has to do with, or IS in general LotR belongs to the Esteemed J.R.R. Tolkien, whom I worship *drools on Tolkien's shoes* and his family, or so I've gathered. I (think I) own this plot, and a few OCs that every story has. Lol. =] that's it.  
  
Summery: hmm. how to summarize something and completely give it away in a few sentences? Lol, actually, the Fellowship all get ready for a "reunion" (sound familiar?) at Rivendell (A/N: oh yeah, and in MY AU [somewhat] the whole lot of the elves aren't leaving/gone, though I did get rid of Galadriel, and Legsy is still living in/the Prince of Mirkwood. Mirkwood is STILL Mirkwood b/c Greenwood the Great is too long a title and I'm lazy.) where was I? Oh, shoot. Uh, reunion at Rivendell, oh yes! But a certain blond Elf doesn't show up, a messenger from Mirkwood does saying that Elrond's healing skills are needed for their youngest Prince. DUN DUUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! *ominous drums start up in background* I don't know if there'll be pairings or not - but if there are, I'm thinking along the lines of an L/A or something. Give me input on this!!!  
  
Would ya lookit that! I managed to get my summery well over a few sentences and not give away the story at the same time! Gosh, I suck.  
  
Chapter Started: 4/11/03 Chapter Finished: 4/11/03  
  
.  
  
Third Person POV, Mirkwood, three weeks before Chapter One  
  
.  
  
the healer replaced the cloth on the prince's brow with a new one, taking his pulse and temperature while doing so. He shook his head and looked at the three Elves standing before him. The biggest, and most important, Lord Thranduil. Next to him, his first born son Elrymbor, and between the two, a young Elf-maiden by the name of Anythiel, Princess of Mirkwood.  
  
"Well?" Thranduil questioned impatiently. "What ails him?"  
  
the healer paused. "I know not, at the moment," he said at last. "We all know very well that Elves can only catch sickness in the first twenty years of their life, so..." he paused. "I would like to monitor him, see if he does or doesn't get better. If his temperature goes up any higher or he is still not well within three weeks, then send a messenger to the Healer of Rivendell."  
  
"But he's got to go to a special meeting in three weeks in Rivendell!" Anythiel burst out. She shut up when her eldest brother laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He will most likely be better by then," the healer replied. "But as of now, I wish to further my inspections on him, and when he wakes there is much I have to ask him," another pause. "I apologize for any inconvenience, My Lords and Lady."  
  
"Nay, nay," Thranduil replied distractedly, "Do not apologize unless he takes a turn for the worse. Leaving him in your care, I have many duties to see to," he turned and left.  
  
Elrymbor sighed and bowed stiffly to the healer. "I, also, have many duties to see to." He left.  
  
Anythiel gazed at her brother's more-pale-than-usual complexion, became acutely aware of his labored breathing and the sweat the trickled down his brow. She watched a small tear roll its way down his cheek and drip onto the pillow.  
  
That did it.  
  
Anythiel fled the healers' rooms.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Rivendell, three weeks later *snort*  
  
.  
  
"Welcome, Masters Peregrin, Meriadoc, Samwise and Frodo," Elrond greeted as the four Hobbits dismounted their ponies. "It has been a long time, has it not?"  
  
"It has," Frodo agreed quietly. "too long."  
  
"I heard that there's going to be a big feast!" Pippin burst out. "When's it start, huh? Huh? Huh? I'm hungry!"  
  
"Me too!" Merry put in.  
  
Sam didn't say anything, just smiled.  
  
Elrond laughed. "It starts when Legolas gets here," he said with a smile. "and that should be soon, unless he wishes to be bombarded with four angry Hobbits."  
  
They all laughed at that one.  
  
Inside the dining room, a large assortment of Elves sat. also there was Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen, and the accompaniment of men that had come with their King and Queen. The four Hobbits joined the table, so that six members of the Fellowship sat there. Gandalf had passed over the seas with Galadriel, and Boromir was dead. Legolas still hadn't arrived.  
  
"Great! When do we eat? Its dark outside, so he obviously isn't going to be here any time early! Let's eat!" Pippin had to repeat this a few times before he caught anybody's attention.  
  
"Yea perhaps he will not be joining us on time this night," Elrond said to the quieted hall and standing. "So therefore I am certain that Legolas will not mind if we start without him - he should be here soon, anyway, and this meal should most likely go on into the night," he smiled at them all. "so let's eat!"  
  
and the festivities began!  
  
The remaining members of the Fellowship that were present attempted to eat and talk at the same time to each other. It had been a long time since they had seen each other.  
  
"So how fares Gondor, My Lord?" asked Frodo through a mouthful of mashed potato. Aragorn smirked, "Oh, fine as ever. But these pesky guards keep following us everywhere - really. I have been feeling as though I were trapped in a cage as of late!"  
  
Arwen laughed, almost choking on her green beans.  
  
"And what of you, Gimli?" asked Merry. "having fun digging in your mountain? angered any Dragons yet?"  
  
Gimli snorted. "No, not yet. Everything fares well - and you Hobbits, what's been going on with you four, hmm?"  
  
"Sam's Rosie is expecting a little bundle of joy soon!" Pippin burst out before anybody could stop him. Including himself.  
  
"Congratulations!" Arwen burst out back before anybody could stop her. Including herself. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"No," Sam replied in a much higher voice than usual - he was blushing furiously. "not yet."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I echo my wife's words - I bet you'll be busy!"  
  
"When?" Gimli asked.  
  
" 'nother couple of months," Sam said. Seeing that this was a rather embarrassing topic for his companion, Frodo changed the subject.  
  
"I wonder what could be taking Legolas so long," he said. "he got the letter invitation about the same time we did, and he said that he'd leave two weeks early so he could be here at the same time as all of us."  
  
" 'tis curious indeed," Gimli mused. "he's more the type to be coming early, I am thinking."  
  
"Mayhap he was delayed," Aragorn suggested. But they were all a little worried.  
  
So the evening continued like this, and very few noted the dripping wet messenger as he rushed in. they did all notice him, though, when they heard his dripping foot steps (must be raining outside, they all concluded) and he whispered urgently to Elrond, looking rather frantic.  
  
Elrond stood, and the hall became quiet. "No, please, continue," he laughed. "I have important matters to attend to, and I'll join the lot of you shortly."  
  
That was enough, and everybody went back to their chattering and eating. But Aragorn stood.  
  
"Aragorn, where are you going?" Merry asked.  
  
"that messenger wore the colors of Mirkwood," Aragorn replied. There was a moment's silence, then all six were darting out of the hall to the door Elrond and the wet messenger had disappeared behind.  
  
Meanwhile, the panting elf was attempting to explain everything to the Lord without taking a breath, evidence of his hurry and his near hysterical state.  
  
After Elrond had forced him to sit down in front of the warm fire in his study, wrapped up in a blanket, and caught his breath, the messenger began again, more coherently this time. "My Lord Elrond," he said. "our youngest prince has falled deathly ill, about a week ago. I left to come here as soon as I could, I,"  
  
But Elrond cut him off. "tell me everything, from the beginning," he said.  
  
The messenger took another deep breath, and forced himself to breathe normally. This took about five minutes.  
  
"three weeks ago," he started, "our youngest prince became ill. It was a mystery as to why, as elves do not get ill, so the head healer said he would examine him, and if he took a turn for the worse he'd send a messenger here to contact the Healer of Imladris," a deep, calming breath. "then, a week ago I guess, he became deathly ill. Inches from the Halls of Mandos. I was sent here to you - My Lord, I have been traveling day and night, and it has taken me a week still to come! I fear for the prince's life." He forced himself to stand. "please! You must come now, and help us, Lord Elrond, I beg of thee!"  
  
Elrond laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I will help," he said. "but you need rest."  
  
"but," the messenger started, but Elrond pushed him firmly down.  
  
"I will go with my best healers at hand this night," he said. "you may follow after you've had a good night's rest and a couple of good, square meals. In fact, why don't you get changed and join the feast. I must prepare."  
  
It was right then that the six burst into the room, demanding news from Mirkwood.  
  
So Elrond told them (as the messenger had fallen asleep) and, of course, they all demanded to come.  
  
So they all went off to prepare (the Hobbits still hadn't unpacked, so they went directly to the ding hall to eat more) and Arwen said that she'd like to come, but she wanted to spend more time with her brothers Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Say.... About an hour later, they were all situated in the pouring rain outside on ponies and horses, two other healers with Elrond.  
  
Off they went!  
  
TO MIRKWOOD!!!!!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I guess that it doesn't matter that much, though, but hey... it's my first LotR fic... go easy on my, k? I really do appreciate Constructive Criticism. :) I'll go start the next chapter now. :D bye-ee for now!  
  
RePost!!!!! Thank you for constructive criticism!!!!! 


	2. sickness diagnosed and Legsy wakes up

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you all for Constructive Criticism!!!!! And a *very* special thanks to CG/MD for telling me that I spelled The All Wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien's name wrong!!! *wails* I'll never forgive myself!!! Oh, and in this chap I'm going to copy so many authors and put Elvish in 'single quotes.' Okay? Okay! And I think I might make this an L/A, maybe... I'm not sure.  
  
Disclaimer: why do I insist on putting one of these bloody things in every single one of my chapters? *sighs* oh well. *ahem* Lord of the Rings in general belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien *drools some more on Tolkien's shoes with wide, freakily admiring eyes* and no profit is being made from this. *sweatdrop* so just... look, to put it easily, if you sued me you'd, err, how should I say this? Waste unnecessary money on court? Throw a poor student that drools over some dead guy's shoes out on the street? I think I'll leave it there.  
  
Chapter Started: 04/11/03 Chapter Finished: 4/1203  
  
.  
  
.  
  
two days of riding nonstop later, in the forest of Mirkwood, maybe three days, two and a half days left to reach the wood elves' realm, riding nonstop, of course. ^_^ but our six plus elrond plus two healers equals nine heroes have been taking breaks for the Hobbits and horses and rest, to be ready to take care of Legsy-legly when they got there. This chap takes place in the middle of day three, k? not raining no more, though there are ominous clouds and the rolling of thunder...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The six galloped hard that afternoon, though they were at a slightly slower pace, being in the forest now. It appeared that the forest rather disliked their presence. How? Only Manwë knows... and maybe Eru Iluvetar, but he doesn't count.  
  
ANYHOOT,  
  
They were galloping hard and as fast as they could, and Pippin was just about to say something about lunch (his pony was rather fat, so lagged behind the others) when Elrond held up a hand and stopped. They all followed suit.  
  
Other hoof beats could be heard - coming towards them.  
  
Wordlessly, Aragorn drew the bow that he had conveniently put on his back, and notched an arrow.  
  
Suddenly, a white mare burst through the thick shrubbery, galloping at full speed until she saw the six blocking her way, so therefore stopped. There were two dark-cloaked figures on her. One tall, and strong looking - his features were hidden by the cloak, and he was holding onto the other in front of him with one hand around his chest. The other was slumped, and harsh, labored breathing rasped passed his lips. A strand of golden hair could be seen on this one, but otherwise he, too, was disguised by the dark cloak enveloping him.  
  
As soon as the strong rider saw the nine, he quickly pulled his hood off and said, "Lord Elrond? I beg the Valar that my eyes do not lie to me!"  
  
He was blondish-brownish in hair color, hair reached a little past his shoulder blades and was braided with customary Mirkwood warrior/royalty/grown-up braids. His eyes were a startling blue, unlike Legolas', which were a stormy blue.  
  
"Nay, Prince Elrymbor, they do not lie!" Elrond said. His eyes turned onto the seemingly weak one that 'Elrymbor' clutched close to him.  
  
"is that...?" he started, but Elrymbor cut him off.  
  
"This is my brother, Legolas - My Lord, his breathing is all that shows his resistance to the Halls of Mandos! We feared that you would not come in time, so I was going to bring him..." he trailed off, slipping from the panting mares back and pulling Legolas with him.  
  
His hood fell partly away, revealing pale - almost translucent - skin, and a few more strands of blond hair. The two healers with Elrond laid down spare cloaks on the ground, and Elrymbor was quick to lay his brother on them. Everybody crowded around, waiting silently as Elrond dug through his bag of herbs with his healers and Aragorn & Elrymbor removed the cloak.  
  
There were soft gasps. It looked as though Legolas hadn't eaten for years. His usually braided hair was free, and lay strewn beneath his head like a pale halo. His eyes were slightly cracked, and through the slits only complete gray could be seen. The tunic he was wearing was much too large for him, and when Elrymbor took it off, any suspicions of Legolas not eating were confirmed.  
  
"Tell me his symptoms," Elrond said, tipping Legolas' head back and dripping some greenish liquid between his parched slightly parted lips.  
  
"high fever, can't keep any sort of food or drink down for long, weakened muscles, struggled breathing, he's very exhausted but can rarely get a good sleep, sensitive skin - I swear if you tap it he'll bleed to death," Elrymbor paused, passing a finger down his brother's cheek. "dehydrated, Lord Elrond he is very dehydrated, lethargy, and that's all we can tell from the outside. The healer guessed there might be internal bleeding, but that one I doubt."  
  
While he was saying all of this, Elrond was poking at Legolas, mixing things and coating his skin and lips in it, attempting to get him to swallow, and things along those lines. Currently he was peering into the blond archer's eyes, holding one lid open, then the other.  
  
"Did he show any symptoms before he became ill?" Elrond asked. Elrymbor furrowed his brow. "What mean you by that?"  
  
"I mean, did he have difficulty thinking or concentrating, seem irritable, silent, physically uncomfortable, sad or unhappy, or was there a disruption in his normal sleep pattern?"  
  
Elrymbor thought a moment. "He did seem kind of quiet - more quiet than usual, I suppose. But I just figured that was because ada betrothed him to some elf in the far east. Legolas made it all too clear that he wasn't happy about that. I can't say I recall if I saw him sleeping or no, of course he was irritable, and I guess that that's pretty much it."  
  
"did he have mood swings?"  
  
"not that I am aware of."  
  
Elrond tipped Legolas' head back and forced his jaw open, examining his mouth. "Did you see him cry at all?"  
  
"What?" Elrymbor stared at Elrond as though he were crazy. "No offence, My Lord, but my brother hasn't cried since the day he was born. But as long as we're on the subject... Anythiel did reckon once she saw a tear - her own imagination if you ask me. and she always seemed certain that he cried himself to sleep every night. Again, I believe that was her imagination."  
  
"May be yes, may be no," Elrond replied, then looked up at Elrymbor. "When did she start saying this?"  
  
"a long while by now. I am not sure there. I think that she questioned him about it first for a while before coming to confront ada - she supposed it was because he had been betrothed. However, Anythiel never did get along with ada, nor Legolas, so it wouldn't surprise me if this was one of her ploys to get him out of the engagement. Besides, I can be certain that she started these stories long before the betrothal was made."  
  
"What did he say when he was betrothed?"  
  
"he swore at ada for a while and threatened to run away. After a couple of months he gave up on that one, though. Decided to accept his fate I'm thinking. Why do you ask this?"  
  
Elrond sighed. "To me it looks and sounds like grief. But if he has been suffering from this before the betrothal, it must not have been that - though I do disapprove of Thranduil's lack of intelligence in matters such as these." He sighed.  
  
"So is he going to die?" Merry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Elrond replied gravely. "If we could cure him, that would be a miracle." But then he smiled around a little at their anxious faces. "Mayhap some friends and a brake from Mirkwood would be good for him. Prince Elrymbor?"  
  
"Yes?" Elrymbor straightened up slightly. "I would like it if you could get your father and anybody or anything special to Legolas and come to Rivendell with them. He will only live by his choice."  
  
"Yes m'lord," Elrymbor said, and a minute later he had taken off the way he came on the white mare.  
  
Aragorn wrapped the cloak around Legolas again and hefted him onto his horse, then got up behind him. "We must hurry," Elrond said, also mounting his mount. The others followed suit.  
  
"Crazy Elf," Gimli said, looking at Legolas' form. "Dying from depression - doesn't seem like something he'd do, though I wouldn't blame him for being angry at Thranduil for just engaging him like that." He shook his head. "Pansy elf, too. Doesn't he know that if he off and kills himself I wouldn't be his friend?"  
  
Frodo laughed a little. "Aye, you'll have to bring your good friend back to us, Gimli!"  
  
"Yea, then we can have the *real* feast!" Sam added.  
  
"who is Anythiel, I wonder?" Merry asked. the others shrugged. "he mentioned her name once or twice when I was visiting here after the war. Perhaps she is his lady?"  
  
"Ooh! Legolas has a wife! Legolas has a wife! Hey, then that would make sense because he got engaged to some other elf that he's never met before, but he wants to marry this Anythiel instead!"  
  
"That does make sense," Aragorn put in, somewhat put-out that Legolas had been betrothed to somebody that he didn't know. "But Anythiel is his sister."  
  
There was silence after that.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But still!" Sam argued at last, "the concept is the right one!"  
  
"logical enough," Frodo agreed.  
  
"the six of you are lagging behind!" Elrond called from in front of them. "Make haste! His life is in danger, in case you haven't noticed!"  
  
......... haste was made after that.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
one week later, Rivendell, late evening  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
the doors burst open and Thranduil, followed closely by the Crown Prince, the princess, and two other elves - one female and one male carrying a small bag each, and last but not least a young she-elf holding a little toddler elf on either hip.  
  
"You asked the presence of myself and those special to my youngest son," Thranduil said stiffly once he was in Elrond's study. "How fares the prince? He has a wedding in a few more months."  
  
"that is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about," Elrond said carefully, standing up. Glorfindel was there too, but he remained seated and silent.  
  
"the young prince is suffering from a form of grief. From what I've found out, its been quite a while now, and your engaging him must have broken him."  
  
"so you're saying I should call off the marriage."  
  
"aye, for the time being at least."  
  
"nay, Lord Elrond, I can do that not; we need this alliance. The king there has only one child, and Prince Elrymbor is already married. My Princess Anythiel is only thirty-seven and too young to marry. My youngest son knows that this is for the good of his kingdom and people."  
  
"aye, but its killing him," Elrond snapped. "What are you going to do once you've murdered your own son, Thranduil?"  
  
"I want to know why they had to come," Thranduil interrupted, waving a hand to those behind him. "Those Legolas spent more time around. Why?"  
  
"To help bring him out of his depression," Elrond replied. "I would speak with you privately while they go to your son in the healing room. Lord Glorfindel, would you please accompany them?"  
  
"aye Lord," Glorfindel said, standing up. Anythiel, the elf maid with the two sleeping babies on her hips, and the two unknown elves with the bags followed him out of the room and down the other side of the castle. There he pushed the door to the healing room open and walked down to the end where five were already gathered, quietly speaking. The bed they sat around was populated by an elf, who was sleeping with his eyes closed. The five were attempting to get him to wake up, but he didn't even part his lips unless he was nastily woken up and Glorfindel held him down while Elrond shoved something down his throat - every morning and every night a disgusting liquid settled his stomach enough to let him eat and drink without throwing it back up. There were complications to this, of course. That sometimes he just threw the medicine up, or refused to eat.  
  
Hunger and a little bit of muscle on Glorfindel's part got him to swallow something, though, little as it was.  
  
His eyes were a dulled grey, not the usual bright blue-gray, and his pupils were dilated whenever they were open. His friends around him were beginning to despair.  
  
"Please, just say something!" Merry begged. "this unnerving! What, have you gone mute or something?"  
  
"I think he's just sad cause his wife dumped him," Pippin put in consolingly.  
  
"what makes you think his lady dumped him?" Frodo asked.  
  
"what makes you think he *had* a lady OR wife period?" Anythiel interrupted, shoving Sam and Gimli aside to get to her brother better.  
  
"Hoy, leaf-brain! Wake up!" she shouted, waving a hand in front of his face. "Up, I say! Up! Oh, you were always lazy," she sighed and snapped a finger right next to his ear. This finally got a reaction out of him, and he turned his head slightly and offered Anythiel a weak scowl after his eyelids parted.  
  
She accepted it graciously.  
  
"There, now we're getting somewhere!" she trilled while the five members of the fellowship present watched her in amazement. "shall we move on to something a bit harder? Okay, this'll take three agonizingly long steps - open your mouth, clench your teeth, and pull the corners of your lips to your ears."  
  
When Legolas didn't comply, she gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Fine," she snapped. "be that way. Its not like *I* went off and got all depressed and ended up almost dying. Really. See, and your baby sister even went through all the trouble of bringing those two brats you despise so much!"  
  
she crossed her arms and scowled. "thank *you* for wasting my time!"  
  
this time, he gave a small smile. "I apologize, Anythiel," he whispered. No, it was much too quiet to be considered a whisper. But the Elves heard it - and the others caught a small sound. His voice was hoarse and cracked, and it looked as though it pained him to speak.  
  
"He speaks!" Gimli said. "It's about time, pansy elf! Not that I was worried - but you could have at least said something to *me*!"  
  
Legolas turned his head again and looked at the remaining members of the Fellowship as though seeing them for the first time. 'What are you doing here?' he slurred slightly in Elvish.  
  
"say what?" asked Sam.  
  
"he wants to know what we're doing here," Frodo translated, then leaned forward, also speaking softly in the Sindarin he knew. 'What happened to you, my friend?' he murmured. 'what did anybody do to have you almost die from grief?'  
  
'grief?' he echoed, somewhat louder. There was a moment of silence in which he wrinkled his brow. 'Oh. Yes. Somebody said something about that - who's dying from grief, again?'  
  
"You are, bright one!" Anythiel said, poking him playfully. But her eyes betrayed her happiness and worry for him.  
  
'Nay,' Legolas said stubbornly, quickly regaining his voice. 'I am not.'  
  
"Speak in westron!" Gimli said. Legolas looked back at him again.  
  
"Gimli," he muttered. It took him a few more moments to process the information he had been given. He turned his gaze to Glorfindel. 'I remember you making me swallow something,' he pointed out. Glofindel bowed. 'My thanks for remembering me, Young Lord!' he said. Legolas frowned, and closed his eyes.  
  
There was a long while of silence, and they all began to think that he had fallen into his closed-eye sleep. Anythiel motioned the male elf over and opened the bag he had. She dug around in it for a second, then pulled out a few herbs. She ripped these in half and squeezed some sort of clear jelly out. Then she took the jelly stuff and waved it over her brother's head. "Hoy! HOY!" She shouted, and Legolas opened his eyes with a now not-so-weak scowl.  
  
He noticed the goo on her hands and almost immediately woke up. "what did you bring that for?!?" he asked, unconsciously falling into Westron. Anythiel smiled innocently. "But I was so certain that it would bring back happy memories!"  
  
"aye, it's brought back memories all right," he muttered, leaning away from her hand. She laughed. He groaned and laid back down, though, and brought up a hand to massage a temple.  
  
"Hey," she murmured, suddenly worried. "Legolas?" Sam asked.  
  
"I think that he's going to be sick," Merry put in helpfully.  
  
"does anyone have a bucket?" Pippin asked, looking around.  
  
"Don't be rediculous, he's only got a headache," Gimli snapped.  
  
Frodo didn't say anything.  
  
"dizzy," Legolas said, and let out a shaky sigh. "and tired."  
  
"then sleep," Anythiel told him.  
  
"aye," the elf maid with the babies said. "Want the brats to cuddle up with?"  
  
'what?'  
  
"your niece and nephew," Anythiel said, rolling her eyes. "unless you'd like to betray your brother and cuddle up with his wife instead..." the she- elf behind her dropped the two kids on Legolas' lap and scowled at Anythiel. "I hardly find that funny, princess," she scolded.  
  
"Well *I* find it funny," Anythiel replied innocently.  
  
The other five were more interested in watching their companion and the two toddlers, who had all three been woken up. Nothing was said. The blond looked at the two of them, then just closed his eyes again. He sighed and fell asleep. Eyes closed.  
  
The two didn't say or do much either. They clambered in the sheets next to him and snuggled closely up to him (as only toddlers can) falling asleep as well.  
  
"we must find out what it was that has caused him such pain," Pippin murmured quietly.  
  
"aye," Gimli agreed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
meanwhile, Elrymbor was leaning against the wall outside Elrond's study, not really trying or wanting to listen to the conversation going on inside. Somebody next to him cleared their throat, and he looked. "Lady Evenstar of Gondor and Imladris," Elrymbor said with a small smile. "tis a pleasure to be meeting you."  
  
"indeed," Arwen replied. "you are Legolas' brother?"  
  
"aye."  
  
"I understand he is dying from grief. Do you know why?"  
  
"nay, my lady,"  
  
"do you know when it started?"  
  
"nay."  
  
"any suspicions? Such as six years and two months ago?"  
  
"you mean," Elrymbor frowned. "after the war of the ring?"  
  
"aye. Twas about the time Estel and I were married - he didn't get to see the ceremony, you know? He had to leave to Mirkwood for important business right away. I was wondering what it was, and if perhaps that was what is causing him such pain?"  
  
Elrymbor shook his head. "nothing was happening then, My Lady. We didn't call him back. But he was kind of quiet... mayhap twas something he saw or heard in your city?"  
  
"may be. But Minas-tirith's people seemed very much interested and in awe of he and Gimli. I would not know." She sighed. "Estel is currently out restocking on herbs," she said at last. "he is very worried about Legolas, did you know? I hate to see my husband in such pain. Your brother must get better!"  
  
"I am certain that he will, My Lady," Elrymbor said, giving her a small smile.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
a/n: WOWIE!!! LONG CHAPTER!!!! Go me! and, like I have said so many times before, Constructive Criticism is welcome!  
  
Kayleigh-talitha: Much thanks to the authors' notes and stuff! And much more thanks for the Constructive Criticism and comments!  
  
Legolas4me: Ooh, ooh, really? Ya think so? I was totally scared of flames and whatnot, and I'm very happy for the encouragement! Thank you!  
  
CG/MD: thank you! Merci! Gracias! ^_^0 I can't believe that I managed to spell my hero's name wrong. And Elladan's! bad KKGirl! Bad! 


	3. Arwen makes some discoveries

A/N: lol, I can't believe that I'm still getting reviews in this! Wee! I'm so happy! Laita i' Valar!!! Oh, and by the way, does anybody know where I can get a good Sindarin/English dictionary? I know about the Grey Company - besides, they aren't *completely* and *totally* Sindarin. Actually, I don't think that they are at all. And anyway, they don't have the word I want to be translated. *pouts* so if anybody knows, pleaze pleaze pleaze tell me! Oh, and I've also figured out that Legolas means "Green Leaf" so Greenleaf can't be his last name, can it? Green-leaf Greenleaf? That doesn't make sense. I saw an author use Thranduilion, once, though... so I think I'll use that one too! ^_^() if you know any different, please tell me! lol, can I rant or what? And I'm DEFINITELY sorry sorry sorry for the whole girlfriend dumping thing mixing in with my pitiful excuse for Anglo-saxon- turned-English! Old habits never die...  
  
Disclaimer: EVERYTHING of Lord of the Rings and blah blahblah belongs to His Royal Highness, J.R.R. Tolkien! *gets dragged away from where she is screaming bloody murder on His Royal Highness's grave* no profit it being made from this - and if it was, then you'd be able to sue me! but there isn't. so don't sue me. I will, however, get rid of this if there's a Cease and Desist letter sent to me! :) isn't that sad? Okay, I'll get on with it now.  
  
Chapter Started: 4/12/03 Chapter Finished: 4/15/03  
  
.  
  
.  
  
a little while after the last chapter, in Elrond's study (or library, or private rooms... whichever paints the right picture in your mind)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Thranduil sat down stiffly in the chair Elrond beckoned him to. But the ebony-haired elven lord did not sit, instead he paced irritably.  
  
"My son is dying from grief," Thranduil said at last. "grief that I engaged him? I doubt that, Elrond."  
  
"Nay," Elrond said. "did I not just say that he was suffering from grief beforehand? Must I repeat myself? Your betrothing him has simply pushed him off the edge."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "Look, Lord Elrond, when my youngest reached his majority, he made an oath that he would marry who I bid him marry unless he had my permission otherwise among other things. He knew this was coming - I really see no problem here, except that he is dying."  
  
Elrond sighed. "Who is this elf that you engaged him to?" he decided at last.  
  
This seemed to please Thranduil somewhat. "He is a few hundred years older then Legolas, and his name is Prince Delun. He is the only child and heir to King Sioldur of the only elven kingdom in the east; dwelling in the forest around the Sea of Lhûn."  
  
Elrond frowned. "Has Legolas ever met this... Delun?"  
  
"no, of course not. He has glimpsed King Sioldur a couple of times, but that is it."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "My dear Lord Thranduil, could you at least have let your son meet him first? and where is the wedding to take place?"  
  
"In Mirkwood, of course."  
  
"then... mayhap it was because you engaged him to a MALE?"  
  
"He has had no problems with that before..." Thranduil frowned. Now that he came to think of it... perhaps he should have stalled until Anythiel was old enough? An heir would secure the negotiations, and, unfortunately, and heir can not be produced between two males.  
  
Obviously. Unless his son was the one to bear it - Silvan elves were strange that way. But... Thranduil creased his forehead at unwanted memories and frowned deeply.  
  
He shrugged it off mentally. Oh well. Legolas would be fine.  
  
"He would be fine with it if he hadn't already been suffering from grief in the first place," Thranduil said aloud. "Besides, my son does not mind the gender."  
  
"then mayhap he already loves somebody else?"  
  
Thranduil scoffed. "then he'd have asked my permission, and I'd have granted it. I'm not exactly heartless, Lord Elrond, and he knows this."  
  
"Either way," Elrond continued, "t'would be better if the wedding was called off for the moment. Perhaps he was embarrassed - or the object of his affections is already taken. Or left for the Havens."  
  
They both paused at that. Both Thranduil and Elrond knew what that felt like.  
  
"we cannot be certain that he loves anybody," Thranduil reasoned. "perhaps a good friend of his died. That would not surprise me - my youngest son has always had an interest in Humans, and they die everyday."  
  
"perhaps," Elrond said, then sighed.  
  
"very well!" Thranduil burst out finally, standing up. "I will postpone the wedding for now."  
  
"that will have to work for now." Elrond murmured, then offered Thranduil a steely smile, which he returned. "Would you like to see your son?"  
  
"not this night," Thranduil replied, and left. "I am weary."  
  
Elrond watched the door close behind the Sindarin elf-lord and pursed his lips.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Aragorn returned later that night to the healing room, arms full of all sorts of plants and flowers.  
  
It was dark, so he only had a few torches to light his way. But he was raised with elves, so he could see well anyway...  
  
After putting the things away, he went to the other end of the room to check on his friend. Legolas lay silent, eyes closed, skin seeming to glow in the little light. On either side of him were two little Elflings, both sound asleep.  
  
He smiled a little bit, though it was a sad smile. He rested a hand on Legolas' brow, and bit his lip and the temperature he felt.  
  
"you are burning up, Mellon-nin," he whispered. Of course the elf didn't move, so Aragorn went about until he had a cloth and ice. He fashioned an ice-bag and rested it on Legolas' forehead before leaving. He did not see the dulled grey eyes watching him retreat.  
  
Arwen was still up and waiting for him in their room that they shared, and she frowned at the look on her husband's face.  
  
"what troubles you, Estel?" she asked softly, standing and gliding to meet him.  
  
"his fever has returned, though not as bad as before." Aragorn did not have to say who 'he' was.  
  
"Ai, melamin, you share his suffering," she murmured as he collapsed on the bed.  
  
"I cannot help it, Lady Evenstar," he said, offering a small smile. "he is a dear friend, and more once a long time ago."  
  
"is that what ails you? Guilt?" she sat next to him.  
  
"Nay, I do not think so," he muttered. "I wasn't the one that ended our... relationship. And we are still good friends."  
  
He closed his eyes and Arwen frowned. She wasn't stupid, or naïve, and her hearing was still just as good as ever. And she heard quite plainly the pain in her spouse's voice when he said those last fourteen words.  
  
"I think that the two of you never really broke up," she announced softly. Aragorn stared at her as though she had gone crazy. "or you never completely got over him. This is why you are in so much pain. I know not why he suffers, but I know why you do."  
  
"Arwen..." he started, but she laid a finger to his lips.  
  
"I am not angry, and I know that you have yet to find this out yourself. Love is a very strong commitment, King Elessar, and cannot be broken with a simple 'we can't be together like this so let's be friends'. Perhaps he still feels the same way toward you..." she trailed off in understanding abruptly.  
  
Of course! Why hadn't she seen it before? Arwen looked her Estel directly in his eyes and furrowed her brow. Despite how she knew it could be Legolas' life, Aragorn's happiness, and many other things, she couldn't bring herself to admit what was right. She loved him - and she had given up her immortality for him. Yet he was only infatuated with her, or lusted in the least, and could not tell the difference between that and love. Or refused to. Would she really give him up so easily?  
  
Not likely.  
  
But it was the right thing to do! It was SO obvious that they were in love! Her decision could determine the outcome of a good friend's life! Yet... Estel still had yet to figure out he felt nothing more for her and nothing less for *him* and Legolas was still in coma. Or so she thought.  
  
Then Estel's touch should be able to bring him back, partially at least. In which case, the blond prince was most likely awake now, for Estel had just announced his fever was returning.  
  
What was she to do? Give up her life in return for Legolas'?  
  
The choices, the choices! Arwen reached up a hand and massaged a temple, and Aragorn looked at her worriedly. "Arwen?"  
  
"I am fine, Estel," she said.  
  
I don't know what to do! She thought, and closed her eyes, wondering if she should allow tears to come.  
  
"Arwen? Melamin, you are not well," he started, but she jumped to her feet.  
  
"I wish to console in my father," she said, a bit too stiffly. "Please, get some rest. Estel. I will be back this night - and if I am not, then I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow morn." With that, she walked quickly out of the room and left.  
  
Aragorn watched her go, perplexed.  
  
.  
  
Arwen swiftly made her way down towards Elrond's quarters, but slowed and paused when she heard a whimper. Looking quickly to the offending noise- making door, she saw that it was the door the healing room. The whimper sounded again, and it sounded as though from a child. Paternity taking over, Arwen pushed the door open and looked around.  
  
When her eyes focused, she saw two huddled forms on a bed - Legolas' bed. They were definitely children, awake, and scared. She padded over in her stockings and sat down on the edge of the bed - the blond archer wasn't in it. nay, he wasn't even in the room.  
  
I knew it, Arwen thought disdainfully.  
  
"Hey, little ones," she murmured softly to the now quiet elflings. "Why do you cry so?"  
  
there was a very long pause before a tiny male elfling answered, "not crying." Arwen considered reaching out to touch one of the children, but decided against it.  
  
"Where's Las?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Legolas. Where is he? He didn't fade did he??" the voice, belonging to a female this time, rose in pitch. "where is he?!?"  
  
"shh, peace little one," Arwen soothed, gently pulling back the covers. "I do not know where he is, but he is alive."  
  
The first elf was male, and looked no more than twenty years. He had white- blond hair, the trademark color for those under the line of Thranduil. The female Elfling seemed the exact age, yet her hair started out dark brown then smoothed into white-blond locks that reached her shoulders and had slight waves. The male's was straight. Arwen could also make out that the male had crystal blue-flecked eyes and the female had deep grey ones. They could have been twins if not looked at close enough.  
  
"who are you?" he asked softly.  
  
Arwen touched her chest lightly. "I am Arwen, Evenstar of Elves and Queen of Gondor." She doubted that they would understand the importance of this statement. "and may I ask the names of the brave young warrior and lady before me?"  
  
They both hesitated, but the female was ready and more than willing to warm up to Arwen.  
  
"My name's Elenawen, but Las calls me Ellelasse-nin. You can't call me that, though, you hafta call me 'Elenawen', kay?"  
  
"okay, Lady Elenawen," Arwen replied with a smile. Legolas called her 'his little leaf'? I shall never know how the minds of the wood-elves work, she thought with a slight shake of the head.  
  
"and what may I call you, good sir?"  
  
"Elebrir," the young male replied. "But Las calls me 'Mallasse'. But just like Elenawen, you have to call me just Elebrir."  
  
"Aye, Sir Elebrir," Arwen replied. "What are the two of you young ones doing here?"  
  
"We're making Las feel better," Elenawen replied happily. "He's really, really sad."  
  
"Has he told you what he's sad from?"  
  
"our grandsire," Elebrir replied smoothly, especially for an Elfling his age. "he made him gonna get married to some other guy."  
  
"Ah," Arwen had only wanted to know if anybody else knew. She stood up.  
  
"If you would like, I can take you to some guest rooms..." Elenawen shook her head almost violently. "Nay!" she cried. "Las is gonna come back!"  
  
"Aye, if you insist," Arwen said haltingly. She paused then turned to leave. "pleasant dreams," she said over her shoulder.  
  
"Namarie!" came the drifted reply.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: OKAY, peeps! I have decided to give you a fair WARNING which I suspect will give me a flame or two and cause me to lose AT LEAST two readers. I have also decided to put this warning up in the summery, so that OTHERS have a fair warning before they enter this fic. ::ahem:: there is/was MPREG in this. So sorry! But I couldn't take it out. After all, then I'd have to make a MAJOR plot change AND change the title. Yeah? So, go ahead and flame me and leave or whatever if you want. I. Don't. care.  
  
CG/MD: thank you! Lol, I just can NOT say that enough! And... a Silmarillion fan, are ya? Cool, I was going to write a Silmarillion-based fic but this plot bunny won me over. ^_^()  
  
Veghead182: I'm glad you liked this! :D  
  
Kayleigh-talitha: I go? Really? *ME*????? gosh! *blush* I'm so happy you've enjoyed this so far!  
  
A/N: and for anybody that I missed (which is unlikely, but anyway) then MUCHUS GRACIOAS(sp?)for reading!!! I apologize much for the lack of updates - but gotta deal with my other stories (reviews!! REVIEWS!!! *dies*) and school (should have taken keyboarding in 6th when I had the chance) and life over all. Besides, one can't do everything and a bag of chips at the same time, right? Okay, I'll stop playing the pity-party.  
  
LOL  
  
Ai, and before I forget...  
  
* Mallasse = golden leaf *  
  
Elenawen = maiden of the stars  
  
Las = leaf  
  
Melamin = my love, I think, or my beloved.  
  
Mellon-nin = my friend  
  
* Ellelasse-nin = my little leaf * 


End file.
